<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angel's Solace: Grade 9 by Taco7969</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890747">The Angel's Solace: Grade 9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taco7969/pseuds/Taco7969'>Taco7969</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Angel's Solace [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Furry, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Bianca, Furry, Goyle and Crabbe, M/M, Mentioned Bianca, Quote: I Am So Excited To Start Preventing Death (Battle For Dream Island), Quote: You Have Failed This City (Arrow)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taco7969/pseuds/Taco7969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Angenichi the cat lost his sister four years ago, and he only has one half-sister, Hazel Angenichi. He doesn't want to go to school anymore.</p><p>Will Sherlock the dog transferred from Houston to New York. What could go wrong?</p><p>Meant to be known to audiences from all over (who tolerate furries and gay people).<br/>Only species of the Carnivora section are here since I don't want any complications.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico/Will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Angel's Solace [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Angel's Solace: Grade 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I dislike school.</p><p>I don't have an absurd hatred of everything like Fanny Joseph or not care about school like Bottle Dionysus.</p><p>I just dislike school - that is until <em>he</em> showed up.</p><p>I was trying to avoid everyone like usual until I bumped into someone.</p><p>And I dropped my books.</p><p>"Here," the golden retriever said. "Let me pick it up for you."</p><p>I glared at him, signaling that I didn't want this, but I had to let him.</p><p>"I've never seen you before," I said.</p><p>"I'm a transfer student," he said in a Texan accent. "Name's Will Sherlock."</p><p>"I don't know much English," I said, which was a lie. I just wanted to avoid him.</p><p>"You name?" Will asked. "At least your name will be fine."</p><p>I couldn't avoid this. "Nico Derek."</p><p>"What language do you speak if you don't speak English?"</p><p>"Italian," I said.</p><p>"Derek is not an Italian name," he said.</p><p>"I made it up," I said. "My actual name is Nico Angenichi."</p><p>"Species?"</p><p>"Bombay Cat," I said. "Why ask me? What if I ask you what your race is?"</p><p>"Your eyes are black," he noticed.</p><p>"Yeah?" I snapped. "So what?"</p><p>"Bombay Cats' eyes aren't usually black," he observed.</p><p>"How do you know this?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm studying to be a doctor," he said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I want to help as many people as possible," he said.</p><p>Yes, this was the bad luck charm, the one person and his group I wanted to avoid came to us.</p><p>"Ooh, it's Nearly-Sisterless Nick," Draco Moriarity the hyena said.</p><p>"What do you want, Drake?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm just wondering who your new accomplice is?" Draco said. "Are you going to find him in a car accident? Just like your sister?"</p><p>"Draco, enough," I snapped.</p><p>"I wouldn't count on that," Draco said and then he turned to Will. "Be careful on who you're dealing with, retriever."</p><p>They walked off.</p><p>"Nico?" Will asked. "Who were they?"</p><p>"The Triad," I said. "Idiots. And Draco's a bigger idiot to even come up with such a school bully organization."</p><p>"Then are the other two, like, Goyle and Crabbe?" Will asked.</p><p>"Don't mention that to the other two," I said. "The Great Dane is Greg Stubbs and the bear is Sherman Schacter."</p><p>"They've probably failed this school," Will said.</p><p>"They've failed their grades by a lot, and yet they still graduate to the next level," I said.</p><p>"I don't mean that, but sure," Will said. "By the way, what grade level are you?"</p><p>I didn't really want to talk to him much more, but here I am. I am having a conversation. "Grade 9."</p><p>"Dude, same!" Will said. "Here's my schedule."</p><p>He showed me his school schedule.</p><p>"Oh," I said. "We're in the same class."</p><p>"Cool!" Will said. </p><p>Oh, my gosh.</p><hr/><p>Nico sat at the very back of the class.</p><p>I'm usually one to attend to listen, but I wanted to be with Nico.</p><p>I plopped next to him.</p><p>"Hey," I said.</p><p>Nico ignored me.</p><p>I looked at the outfit he was wearing again: an aviator jacket with a shirt that has a skull on it.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Shh..." Nico said. "I'm sleeping."</p><p>"Do you actually know how to speak English?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes," Nico said. "I wanted to avoid you, but I couldn't help it."</p><p>Then the teacher came in.</p><p>"Good morning, Mr. Dee," everyone said in a chorus.</p><p>"Hello," Mr. Dee said. "I know you are wondering why there is a new student here. He's transferred from..."</p><p>He looked at me.</p><p>"Umm... Solace Highschool of Houston," I said.</p><p>He nodded. "Everyone welcome Will Sherlock."</p><p>Everyone clapped except Nico.</p><p>"I will give each of you some time to introduce yourself to him."</p><p>"I know Nico," I said. "So who are all of you?"</p><p>"Bottle Dionysus!" a cheerful Arctic Fox with blue streaks on her hair said. "It's so nice to see you!"</p><p>"Mic Auditory," said a grey-furred wolf.</p><p>"Taco Stoll," said a tan-furred dog. She smiled.</p><p>"Taco Dream," said a tan-furred cat.</p><p>"I <em>hate</em> introducing myself," said a blue-furred fox.</p><p>"Fanny," Mr. Dee warned.</p><p>"My name is Fanny Joseph," she said.</p><p>"My name is Subaru Nakamura!" said the black-furred wolf. "Not only am I clueless on who you are. I am also broke beyond compare!"</p><p>I feel like he's just saying that to prevent any bullies from picking on him.</p><p>"Erica Cahill."</p><p>"Amy Hale."</p><p>"Percy Brians."</p><p>"Hinata Zhang."</p><p>And the list went on.</p><p>"Well, that's it," Mr. Dee said.</p><p>"Thank you all for giving some time to introducing yourselves," I said. "I'm so pleased to meet you all."</p><p>I liked this class.</p><hr/><p>Will ran to me after class.</p><p>"Yo! Nico!"</p><p>Ugh, it was Will.</p><p>"What, Will?" I asked.</p><p>"Just checking to say hi," he said. But there was an inner motive to what he's saying, I can feel it.</p><p>"And," Will said. "Wanna crash at my place? Anytime?"</p><p>"I'm not sure," I said.</p><p>Will put on a puppy face.</p><p>"Ugh," I said. "Fine! But don't expect one hangover today yet."</p><p>Will's tail was wagging like crazy. "Thanks, Neeks!"</p><p>I walked off. Damn Will and his aura of joy and sunshine.</p><hr/><p>I forgot to ask Nico for his number. As I went home, I was greeted by my little brother, Austin Sherlock.</p><p>"You're home! I was bored!" Austin said. "Can we play the piano?"</p><p>"Sure," I said. And we started to play Kirby's Triumphal Return.</p><hr/><p>"Sup," I greeted Hazel when I went home.</p><p>"How's school?" Hazel asked me.</p><p>"Fine," I said.</p><p>"You met a guy?"</p><p>"How did you know?!"</p><p>"I'm your younger sister, I'm supposed to know things," Hazel said.</p><p>"Wow," I said. "Anymore, you can apply for the CIA Spy School."</p><p>"Nico," Hazel said. "Stop reading Spy School."</p><p>"I can read whatever I want."</p><p>Tomorrow should be a better day. I can meet Will.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I put too many references. I did, didn't I?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>